Guilt of a Brother
by nellaselfgirl
Summary: After saving Mikey from a blow during an attack from the Foot, Leo becomes badly wounded. Mikey thinks it his fault, and the family starts to fall apart. Complete!
1. Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

* * *

Chapter 1: Gone

The sun was beginning to set in New York City as the turtles emerged from the sewers. They quickly made their way to the rooftops and began their race, Leo and Mikey in the lead and Raph and Don not too far behind. They ran and leaped from rooftop to rooftop like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey Leo! Think fast!" yelled Mikey as he attempted to kick Leo and get ahead of him. But Leo ducked and Mikey went flying into a wall.

"Oof! Hey!" Mikey watched as an upside-down Leo dashed away laughing. Mikey got up and was now running next to Raph and Don. The three of them arrived at their destination and saw Leo waiting for them.

"Man you guys are really slow," said Leo.

Mikey stuck his tongue out at Leo, Raph and Don just shot a glare at him.

"Alright ya won this time Fearless Leader, but next time ya gonna…"

"Raph don't stress about it it's just a race," said Don.

"Don't worry Raph," said Mikey with an evil look on his face, " I know how we can get back at him,"

Leo looked a little scared, he quickly braced himself for anything Mikey might do, and of course that was _anything._ Mikey suddenly hurled a water balloon at Leo and it hit him right in the face. Leo stumbled back in surprise.

"Hey!" said Leo, "where did that come from?"

"As a leader you should be more observant, especially with me," said Mikey. Leo stood there dripping and with a big frown on his face. Raph and Don couldn't help but snicker.

Leo suddenly sprang forward, not to attack his mischievous brother, but because three ninja stars almost hit him.

"What the shell!" said Raph as the four of them pulled out their weapons and looked around for their attacker. Then a group of Foot Ninjas came out of nowhere. The turtles didn't wait they immediately attacked.

Mikey leaped in the air and took out four ninjas with his nunchuks. Raph took out two with a split-kick, then dodged a blow from another and took him out. Don twirled his Bo staff and knocked down a group of ninjas that were circled around him. Leo was cutting through ninjas like they were sheets of paper. But he felt that something was wrong.

Leo looked over at Don, he was doing fine, he looked at Raph he was doing more than fine. He looked over at Mikey who seemed to be doing fine but something was coming at him a large metal ball. Leo ran over to Mikey.

"MIKEY LOOK OUT!" screamed Leo. Mikey spun around and just as he did Leo leaped in front of him and the object smashed against Leos head. Leo collapsed unconscious.

"Leo!" shouted Mikey. He felt anger rise up in him; he sprang towards the ninjas and finished them off. The fight was over. Mikey ran to Leo's side.

"Leo! Oh my god! Leo! Don't be dead! Please don't be dead!" Mikey cradled Leo in his arms. Raph and Don ran over to him.

"Mikey what happened?" asked Raph in shock

"He got hit by that thing," said Mikey pointing to the metal ball. Don knelled down and studied the head wound.

"We have to get him back fast this looks really bad," Don got up and briefly got the size and weight of the object that hit Leo, Raph helped a trembling Mikey pick up Leo and they all ran back to the lair.

* * *

Splinter was fast asleep in his room but he jerked awake when he heard a lot of commotion in the main room. He heard Mikey and Raphs panic stricken voices and Don trying to calm them down. He knew that something was wrong. He got up and ran out of his room and saw his sons go into the medical room. He dashed across the room and into the medical room. He saw Leo lying on the table unconscious, Don and Raph were standing around him Raph was carefully listening to Dons instructions and helping him. Mikey was sitting in a chair nearby shacking and crying.

"My sons what happened?" said Splinter

"Sorry Sensei we can explain at the moment," said Don and continued to work on Leo. Splinter went over to Mikey and hugged him.

"Michelangelo tell me what happened," said Splinter

"W-we were…on the rooftop…t-the Foot…attacked us…Leo jumped…in front of me…got hit…by a…thing,"  
Splinter held Mikey tighter to help him stop crying. "My son it will be alright, Leonardo is strong he will overcome this injury,"

After what seemed like hours Don and Raph finished. And Don explained Leo's injury.

"He has brain damage to the frontal lobe," Don started

"Please tell me that the frontal lobe controls stuff he doesn't need," said Mikey desperately.

"I wish I could. The frontal lobe controls: speech, movement, emotions, reasoning; the things he needs the most. When he wakes up, he gonna be…different,"

"This is my fault," said Mikey

"No Mikey this a'nt your fault you did nothing…"

"The thing was gonna hit me and Leo jumped in front of me. If I had been more aware then this wouldn't have happened!"

"My son this is not your fault. Fighting in a battle is not easy, there are many distractions, and it is difficult to be aware of all your surroundings."

* * *

Mikey and Splinter stood by Leo's side waiting for his to wake up, or even move slightly. Raph and Don were in the kitchen getting food. Finally Leo moved.

"He's waking up!" said Mikey he called out to Raph and Don "guys he's waking up!" Raph and Don came running in. Leo opened his eyes and looked at all of them.

"Leo? How are you feeling?" asked Don. Leo didn't answer but he smiled, the smile was so wrong for him, it was child-like. Don smiled back, he wasn't surprised he knew that Leo would be acting different, but it was still strange.

"Can you say something?"

Leo opened his mouth, "D-Da," Leo started

"I think he's trying to say your name Don," said Raph

"D-Da…Da…Dan,"

Don smile faded away for a moment, "Close enough. Leo do you remember who that is," he pointed to Splinter, and Splinter stepped forward.

"Spl…enta,"

"Good." Raph stepped forward.

Leo looked at him "Waph," Raph smiled at Leo

"Good job," he said, Leo smiled and looked very proud of himself, but again it was child-like.

Then Mikey stepped forward, "M-Makey,"

"Ok," said Don "well at least his memory isn't damaged, at least that much. Leo can you sit up for me," Mikey looked at Don with a sad expression on his face, he was starting to talk to Leo like he was a baby.

With a lot of difficulty Leo pushed himself up in a sitting position, then started swaying as if to keep his balance. He then almost fell over to the side but Raph caught him.

"Do ya think he'll be able to walk?" said Raph

"I don't think so," said Don. He looked at Mikey who had tears in his eyes "Mikey…" Mikey ran out of the room, he couldn't stand to see his brother like this.

"I'll get him," said Raph as he ran after Mikey.

Don and Splinter gave each other a sad look. Don helped Leo lay back down. Leo giggled.

"Sensei, I don't think he'll ever be the same again. Not with the amount of damage he received."

"It certainly looks that way now, but that could change. Leonardo is strong, he will heal to some extent."

"Oh I'm sure he will too, but no matter how much he heals I think we're gonna have to take care of him for the rest of his life,"

Splinter fought back the tears that threatened to come out. He couldn't believe that Leonardo, his eldest son, the leader, the responsible one, was gone.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 probably won't be up until the end of next week. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Adjusting

Chapter 2: Adjusting

It has now been a few days since Leo woke up. He couldn't walk, he couldn't pronounce many words correctly, and he couldn't feed or bathe himself. He would also loose control of a body part once in a while, his arm or leg would jerk out and most of the time almost hit someone. Don had started doing physical therapy, and even though the effects weren't noticeable now it would help him regain control of his body and hopefully he'll be able to walk again.

Everyone was taking turns feeding him and doing the therapy. Even Casey and April were helping out a lot. But despite all of the help everything seemed so dark without the old Leo.

"No, no Leo don't touch that," said Don as Leo tried grabbing one of the medical tools nearby.

"Ah wan!" complained Leo

"I know you want it but you might break it," Leo frowned and tired to hit Don. Don held up his hand and caught Leo wrist, "Leo that's not nice,"

Splinter walked over with a tray of food. "Is he improving at all?"

Don sighed, "Not yet," Splinter set the tray down on the table, he looked at Leo who held out his arms. Splinter smiled and gave Leo a hug, then began to feed him. The room was silent for a few minutes then Splinter handed the food to Don.

"Donatello I have to see if Michelangelo is alright,"

"Yes Sensei," said Don as Splinter left Leo's room.

Splinter went to Mikey's room and knocked on the door. Mikey didn't answer. Splinter opened the door and looked in, Mikey was laying facedown on his bed. Splinter walked over to him and sat down on the bed.

"My son it is not your fault,"

"Yes it was Sensei. I'm always fooling around and getting in trouble. If I had been paying attention Leo wouldn't be…like this,"

"Michelangelo from what I hear from Raphael and Donatello you were not fooling around during the fight,"

"But I wasn't focused," said Mikey.

Splinter sighed he could see that Mikey was not going to stop blaming himself anytime soon, "well, will you come down and spend some time with Leonardo? He needs your help just as much as ours,"

Mikey nodded and got up from his bed. When they walked out of Mikey's room Raph came running out of Leo's room.

"Sensei! Leo's having a tantrum and we can't stop him,"

Splinter and Mikey ran into Leo's room where they found both Don and Leo on the ground. Don was rubbing his eye and Leo was flailing and screaming. Splinter ran over to Leo and hugged him. He began to sing to him in Japanese. Leo soon began to calm down.

"Donatello will you help me get him back on his bed?"

"Uh, he won't let me,"

"Why?"

"He's mad at me for not letting him have one of the tools,"

Raph wrapped his arm around Mikey who was on the verge of having another break down again. He couldn't stand to see his brother like this, and knowing that he could have prevented it if he had done something different.

"Michelangelo will you help me?"

Mikey walked over to Leo and help Splinter lift him back on the bed.

"Leonardo, you are mad at your brother?"

Leo nodded.

"Why?"

"Ah wan dat, ee wand leh me have it"

"That tool could hurt you if you do not use it properly. Donatello was just trying to protect you. Can you apologize to him?" Leo nodded and held out his arms to Don, Don gave him a hug.

Mikey stood at the door sadness filled in his heart. _This is all my fault!_ He thought. As if reading his thoughts Raph brought him in the hallway.

"Mikey, listen to me bro, this is not yer fault,"

"But I shoulda seen it coming. I wasn't focused enough and Leo has to suffer because of me,"

"Mikey, what would Leo say if the thing hit me or Don, what would he say ta you?"

Mikey sighed, "He would tell me what you're telling me,"

"Right. None of us thinks it's yer fault, which means it's not. I know ya can't stand to see Leo like this, neither can I, but if Leo's gonna heal then he gonna need the old you to help him,"

Mikey nodded, "It's so hard…"

Raph slowly pulled Mikey into a hug, "It's gonna be ok Mikey,"

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is a lot shorter than the first chapter and that it's up later than I said it would be. The next chapter probably won't be up until after Christmas.


	3. Improvement and Decline

Chapter 3: Improvement and Decline

Mikey sat on the couch with the TV on, but he wasn't actually watching. He couldn't stop thinking about Leo. He glanced over to where Don and Splinter were doing physical therapy on Leo. Two weeks ago Leo could do the most intense and difficult ninja moves with little effort, now he couldn't even stand on him own. Mikey thought about what Raph said, _If Leo's gonna heal then he's gonna need the old you to help him_, Mikey didn't know if he could be his old self again, but he had to try.

He got up and walked over to Don, "hey you guys need help?"

Don looked up "sure," he said, "you can do his leg exercises," Don showed Mikey what to do. Leo just lay there curiously looking around the room. When the therapy was done and Don was about to lift him up Leo rolled on his stomach and slowly started to crawl. Don Mikey and Splinter stood there in shock for a split second then Don went over to him.

"Alright Leo you're crawling!" said Don. Raph walked in with Leo's lunch and stopped when he saw the sudden improvement. He smiled and set the tray of food down on the table.

"Good job Leo!" said Raph as he helped Leo onto the chair. Splinter sat down next to Leo and began to feed him. Raph walked over to Mikey,

"See how fast he's recovering when you help him?" said Raph. A small smile appeared on Mikey's face. The two of them sat down at the table. Mikey sat on the other side of Leo; Leo looked at him and held out his arms. Mikey hugged Leo. Splinter gave the spoon to Mikey and Mikey started feeding Leo.

"My son he seems to do better when you are near him. He is trying to remember what happened,"

Mikey said nothing, he use to find it so easy to come up with things to say, even if it was stupid, he always said what was on his mind, but now he hardly said anything. This had been worrying his family lately.

* * *

It had been five months now and Leo was showing a lot of improvement. He could now walk as long as someone supported him, and he could talk a little better. Mikey's behavior seemed to be unchanged to the family but he actually had gotten worse, he had his ways of keeping it hidden. But Splinter started to suspect something was wrong during training. He noticed that Mikey was having great difficulty in performing the moves, which was very unusual. Mikey was always the first to prefect a move he was the most athletic of his brothers. Splinter grew very concerned he knew something else was going on.

When training ended Splinter asked Mikey to remain in the dojo. When the other were out of hearing range Splinter sat down with Mikey.

"My son I am very concerned for you, I noticed you are not training like you use to," Mikey's gaze fell to the floor he knew he couldn't hide it much longer but he still had to try. "Tell me what is bothering you,"

"I-it's nothing Sensei, I'm fine," _yeah like he'll believe that._

"Michelangelo, I demand that you tell me," Splinter said more sternly, he noticed that Mikey's hands were shaking slightly. Splinter reached out and gently took his sons hands. "My son, tell me,"

Mikey squeezed his eyes shut, "I-I…I can't,"

Splinter sighed when he did he caught a whiff of something that he couldn't decipher at the moment; he decided to let it be for now.

"Well, when you want to talk about it I will be here for you," Splinter made a mental note to keep a much closer eye on Mikey.

"Thanks Sensei,"

"You are dismissed," Mikey got up and went into the main room. The smell came back when Mikey walked passed Splinter. He sniffed the air, the smell was faint, and it smelled familiar but he couldn't tell what it was.

* * *

That night Splinter was having trouble sleeping, he had too many worries and unanswered questions in his mind. He got up and went into the kitchen to make himself some tea, to meditate to quiet his mind. While he was waiting for the water to boil he heard someone get up, he quietly walked to the kitchen door and peered out into the main room where he saw a figure walk out of the lair, he just barely saw the orange mask in the faint light coming from the kitchen. Splinter quickly turned the water off and went after Mikey.

He followed his son up to the rooftops where Mikey stopped. Splinter quietly got as close to Mikey as he could without being seen. He stayed crouched in the shadows and watched Mikey pull two small items from his belt. Splinter frowned in anger and disappointment when he saw Mikey pull out a cigarette and light it. Splinter came out from his hiding spot and went over to Mikey.

"Michelangelo!" said Splinter sternly Mikey jumped and spun around.

"Sensei! I uh…I can explain," Splinter held out his hand and Mikey gave the light cigarette along with the pack and lighter. Splinter threw the items off the building and they started to walk home. Neither of them spoke until they were underground.

"How mad are you?" said Mikey quietly.

Splinter stopped, the expression on his face answered Mikey's question, "I cannot believe that you would engage in such a disgusting habit," Splinter was silent for a moment "Why?"

Tears started falling down Mikey's cheeks "I just couldn't handle the guilt…I needed something to help me,"

"My son, you have me and your brothers to help you. Smoking may ease your stress but it does more damage than good. I expected you to know that," Mikey continued to cry quietly, Splinter wrapped his arm around Mikey's shoulder and they walked back to the lair in silence.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 will be posted shortly. Please Review :)


	4. Healing

Chapter 4: Healing

"Clear your mind my son," said Splinter as he and Mikey meditated in the dojo. Splinter had been doing this for weeks now since he found out about Mikey smoking. Don and Raph found out soon after. Mikey tried his best to clear his mind but it just wasn't working. He was too anxious and too upset to clear his mind. Sensing this Splinter moved closer to Mikey and placed a hand on his shoulder. Mikey opened his eyes.

"Let's do a breathing exercise. Close your eyes and breath in slowly through your nose for ten seconds," Splinter waited for Mikey to compete the first step, "now hold it for ten seconds," Splinter silently counted to ten, "now let it out through your mouth for twenty seconds." When Mikey finished he and Splinter did this for five minutes. Mikey felt calmer.

"Good, now clear your mind, and think of a sound that calms you and focus your mind on that sound,"

Mikey thought of his family on Christmas day. That was the one day of the year that he was the first one up. He would make coffee for himself, Raph and Don, and tea for Splinter and Leo, kind of as a peace offering when he would go into their rooms and wake them up so they could open presents and eat breakfast and just have a joyful and relaxing day. Raph was always in a good mood on Christmas and would actually join in on the pranking and let his goofy side out more. Don and Splinter would sit and watch as Leo got revenge on his brother for a prank and before they knew it they day ended and they would all stay up a little later than usual. Then one by one they would go to bed, Splinter was usually the first, then Leo, then Don. Mikey and Raph would stay up and just talk until they fell asleep.

Mikey opened his eyes and was brought back to reality. But he felt better, he was still sad, but it was a calm sadness. He looked at Splinter who had a small smile on his face.

"Feel better?" Mikey nodded. They got up and went to the living room where Raph Don and Leo were watching TV. Leo had been improving a lot in the past few weeks he could pronounce words much better and now only spoke with a lisp, and he could control his movements a lot better. Don saw them come over and went over to them.

"I was thinking that Leo might be ready to try to walk on his own," said Don.

"That's is wonderful," said Splinter. Raph turned off the TV and helped Leo up.

"Michelangelo, why don't you and Raphael start," Mikey stood across from Raph and Leo and held out his arms to Leo.

"Come on Leo," he said as Leo struggled to keep his balance as Raph slowly let go of him, "you can do it," Leo looked at Mikey and then at his feet. Leo took a shaky step towards Mikey and stopped, then took another step and tumbled to the ground, Mikey sprang forward and caught him. Leo looked disappointed.

"It's ok, that was really good," said Mikey.

Leo smiled, "again!" he said. Mikey helped him to his feet and held his arms up by Leo's sides as he slowly walked to Raph. Leo made it about half way before he fell. They were at it for a few minutes before Splinter and Don took over. Leo could walk about eight feet when they finished. Don brought Leo in the medical room to do some tests. Mikey smiled at this new improvement.

"I was wonderin' when I would see ya smile again," said Raph nudging Mikey.

"Well, I'm feeling much better," said Mikey

"Good. I was gettin' worried 'bout ya,"

"I haven't felt this calm in months,"

"I am very relieved that you are healed Michelangelo," said Splinter

"Yeah me too," said Raph, "you haven't smoked at all have you?"

Mikey smiled again, "no. Quitting was hard, but it would have been a lot harder if you guys hadn't helped me, and kept a close eye on me. I almost started again."

"You are strong my son, and so is Leonardo. He will be healed very soon,"

"How do you know?" asked Mikey.

"When I talk to him it is almost like the old Leonardo is trying to fight his way through the damage."

* * *

That night Mikey put Leo to bed. He helped Leo brush his teeth and brought him to his room. When Mikey pulled the covers over Leo, he froze when he heard Leo talk, "It wathn't your fault," said Leo Mikey looked at him in shock.

"You remember?" said Mikey

"Yeth, I do now. I know what you're going through,"

Mikey thought back to the time when the Utrom Shredder was sentenced to exile, and when Leo was wounded by it.

"You blamed yourthelf because you thought you could have done better,"

Mikey nodded.

"It'th okay Mikey. I'm fine,"

Mikey wiped away the tears that were flowing down his cheeks. Then he bent down and pulled Leo into a tight embrace. His brother was back.

The End!

* * *

A/N: Yay a happy ending! I know it's probably not realistic for Leo to heal in six months, but I don't know much about brain damage. I won't be writing anything else for a while since I'm college and the semester is starting soon, if I do write something it'll be a quick one shot. Thanks for reading! Please review :)


End file.
